Think of It
by kurisaru
Summary: Monologue of sorts, directed by Hiwatari Satoshi. Hiwatari x Niwa mentionings.


**DISCLAIMER**: DNAngel isn't mine. BOOOOOO.  
  
**WARNINGS**: Satoshi POV monologue blahblah; Satoshi x Daisuke. Sap, angst, waff, stuff. Whatever you wish to call it.

Thank-you Mibu for being a lovely beta reader!

-- 

**Untitled**.

I don't know why I care for him. Honestly? It's a little slip of my mind that I figure I should doubt.  
  
Yes, I will admit. Hiwatari Satoshi has fallen in love with Niwa Daisuke.  
  
It was bad enough that I had to look for Dark Mousy -- the illustrious thief. I had found out that Dark was indeed from the Niwa family ... call it a hunch if you will. [1]  
  
After I had met Daisuke ... I guess that's when I slipped. He is cute, I will admit. Crimson eyes with this ... aura. He is beautiful, yes. I believe he gets it from his mother, since I have met her before. But to me he was just another face in the crowd.  
  
That was until he befriended me.  
  
I hate myself for looking into the endless pools that consisted of his eyes. Ugh. He is too kind sometimes.  
  
I see him with that Risa girl, sometimes. Back then -- no, even now -- it made me jealous. To know Daisuke was having fun with his friends. But, he always looked so crest-fallen around her sometimes. I believed it was because he liked her, but she did not return the feelings. She is a pathetic girl to me now, as I think about it.  
  
She used Niwakun. He does not deserve her, as she does he. He is too sweet to be put down so easilly. Sometimes I regret giving Daisuke that sage. He and Dark should have stayed together. [2] But that is how I slipped. Niwakun looked so small lying there ... on the ground, black feathers scatted about. My chest hurt, just by watching.  
  
That is how he emerged.  
  
The blonde devil of light; Krad. I hated him more than I did at that moment. It hurt my head to watch Krad from within him ... But I was never so happy to be back to normal.  
  
Unless you would like to refer to that as normal. When I see Daisuke in attendance at school... I think I was afraid that Krad would appear again. He seemed a bit shocked to see me, but I explained to him. He understood.   
  
He, the one who I hunted for so long, understood.  
  
Niwa Daisuke; my little angel. I know, it is pathetic of me to use pet names, but, little Daisuke ... he, is my angel. My stability. I love him.  
  
I think it was me who made the first move. I .. slowly confessed. In fear of what may happen between me and Krad.  
  
I do not want to lose Daisuke, nor myself, to Krad.  
  
And Dark? He despises me now, I suppose. But he has become somewhat of an ... anchor, for Daisuke.  
  
There are some times, where even I will admit I am too cold-hearted for the young boy. But he does not care. He hugs me freely, laughing audibly.  
  
I never understood the concept of recieving love. I had never given love. But Daisuke does both with such ease that it is frightening. Beautifully so. I was happy for our first kiss. Maybe a bit _too_ elated. Since then our bonds have grown. I have learned to live with the thief, Dark Mousy. I no longer think of him as a liability.  
  
I wonder when I started to think that he was...  
  
Within me, I can feel Krad telling me all he wants; how he wishes to _possess_me, sodomize, do whatever his twisted and sick will wants. The only thing holding him back is that, in my way of tolerating the kaitou, I have tolerated Krad.  
  
I think he hates me now, however. The blonde keeps quiet whenever the blonde has a presence within my apartment, or, while I am in school. My dreams do not consist of mind-numbing insecurity and pain.   
  
They consist of Niwa.  
  
Warm, loving, beautiful Niwa Daisuke. Occasionally, a cameo of his inner self, kaitou Dark appears, but only to harass me out of sleep, or tease me.  
  
Either way, I have found out the two are old friends: Dark and Krad. Light and darkness. Seraphim and fallen angel. The irony of it all. [3]  
  
Krad only wants to be rid of him, to keep me. I guess that means Krad always knew of the events that would transpire...   
  
Even the little animal, With, seems fond of me now.  
  
But right now, I am going to sleep. Little Niwa is calling me. He wants me in his arms, hugging at him and soothing him to sleep. He is mine, as I to him  
  
I love him.  
  
And he loves me.   
  
...I am sorry, Krad. 

**Owari**.

--

[1] -- I don't remember the manga!! it has been so long! ;;  
  
[2] Another lost remnant of DNAngel. wiggles a dollar bill to get her hands on ASUKA  
  
[3] Well, think about it!

What ? Well, even I didn't really understand it much. snicker!


End file.
